Quatre coups
by Kaelyan
Summary: Texte écrit dans le cadre de la Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName, pour le White Day. Il est offert à Nalou.


Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent à leurs propriétaires. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
Rating : K+  
Situation temporelle : Juste après les "sept Harry"_  
_Changements de situation : Rien  
Beta lecture : Personne

* * *

_**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName, pour le White Day :  
**__**Le but est d'écrire un texte de 500 mots maximum et de l'offrir le 14 février à un membre du Collectif !  
**__**Vous pouvez choisir qui vous voulez. Que ça soit pour lui montrer que vous pensez à lui, que vous l'appréciez ou tout simplement pour faire plaisir. Vous pouvez même envoyer à plusieurs personnes, tant que c'est un texte spécialement écrit pour chacun.  
**__**Votre (vos) heureux Valentins pourront ensuite, s'il(s) le souhaite(nt), vous rendre la pareille lors du White Day, un mois plus tard. Les règles pour ces textes seront les mêmes : 500 mots maximum, envoyé le 14 mars.**_

* * *

_**Coucou ma Nalou !**_

_**Encore merci pour ton texte de Saint Valentin. Voilà un petit remerciement. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci à Eli aussi, parce que c'est en discutant avec elle que j'ai eu l'idée.**_

_**Cette petite histoire prend en compte "La salle de bain des Préfets". J'ai vraiment aimé cette histoire et je m'étais juré d'écrire quelques mots sur eux deux, un jour. Mon prompt se passant après ton OS... j'ai décidé d'en profiter. Il n'y a pas de mention spécifique à ton histoire, malheureusement, j'avais déjà trop de mots, mais pour moi leur mise en couple se fait à ta façon :D**_

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Quatre coups plein d'espoir à la porte._

"Fred ?"

"Allez-vous-en."

"C'est Hermione."

"Va-t-en."

"Très bien, je... je reviendrai plus tard."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Quatre coups décidés._

"Fred, c'est Hermione, je peux..."

"Va-t-en."

Quatre coups incertains.

"Fred, c'est..."

"Va-t-en, Hermione.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Quatre coups timides._

"Fred ? Est-ce..."

"Pour l'amour de Merlin, fous-moi la paix !"

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Quatre coups résignés._

"Fre... Oh ! Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur ! On n'a pas idée d'ouvrir une porte aussi violemment enfin !"

Le regard du sorcier est sans expression mais sa voix vibrante de colère.

"On n'a pas idée d'emmerder autant les gens ! Maintenant, pour la dernière fois, fiche-moi la paix."

"Non."

Il fixe ses yeux sur le visage de la jeune femme mais c'est comme s'il regardait à travers elle. Elle frissonne de malaise. Il ricane, sans émotion.

"Tu es comme les autres. Incapable de comprendre."

Il referme la porte mais elle met son pied dans l'embrasure. Une seconde plus tard elle voltige dans le couloir et atterrit durement quelques mètres plus loin. La seconde d'après, elle entend la porte se fermer.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Quatre coups rageurs._

"Je te laisse vingt secondes. Après je pulvérise ta porte. J'ai l'autorisation de Molly et de Georges."

Vingt-deux seconde et un bombarda plus tard, le bois vole en éclat. Fred est assit sur son lit et regarde par la fenêtre.

Elle va s'assoir à côté de lui et prend sa main, puis répare la porte d'un coup de baguette te la referme. Ils restent silencieux.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Quatre coups tranquilles._

"C'est moi."

Fred sait qu'elle peut refaire sauter la porte alors il va sagement lui ouvrir. Comme les jours précédents, il va s'assoir sur son lit, mais lorsqu'Hermione s'installe à ses côtés, il passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle passe le sien autour de la taille du sorcier et le serre contre elle, en silence.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Quatre coups habitués._

Hermione rentre avant même qu'il le lui autorise. Il la regarde et lui sourit vaguement alors qu'elle approche. Elle prend ça pour une petite victoire et essaie de pousser sa chance. Elle lui offre à son tour un sourire, avant de s'installer à ses côtés et déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Fred.

C'est comme si elle appuie sur un déclencheur. Il l'attire contre lui, l'installant à cheval sur ses cuisses, et l'embrasse comme si ça vie en dépendait. Elle suit son rythme, le laissant progressivement prendre possession d'elle de la plus délicieuse des façons.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils sont allongés, nus, sous les draps, leurs jambes entremêlées, Fred parle, enfin.

"Je ne supporterai pas de te-" murmure-t-il. "Georges a perdu une oreille. Maugrey... Je ne supporterai pas de perdre l'un de vous deux."

Elle caresse son visage.

"J'ai peur aussi. Mais je t'aime et je veux profiter de chaque instant avec toi. Ne nous retire pas ça, s'il te plaît," demande-t-elle.

Il soupire mais hoche la tête.

"Je suppose que tu as raison."

"J'ai toujours raison," réplique-t-elle en rigolant, contente de sa réplique.

Il éclate de rire avant de fondre sur elle, transformant son rire en gémissement.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

.


End file.
